Love and Fame
by Truffleen
Summary: Mikan Sakura, being the famous and most wanted singer in japan, happen to hop onto a love journey with her boss.  Can they hide from the paparazzis?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gakuen Alice.

This is my first fanfic. Probably won't look forward to a lot of reviews since I write because I just love to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Let's give a round of applause to our famous singer, MIKAN SAKURA!" The crowd roar and I appear under the spotlight, wearing a simple sexy black dress and a mini hat attached with a black veil that covers my face. I had never showed my face in any performance, because I believe my voice can capture people's heart instead of my looks. Though I don't deny that I am beautiful, but not enough compare to those models feature in the fashion magazines.  
>I kept my hair long and with Hotaru's (my manager) intensive training, I kept in shape. So much for being a famous singer.<p>

**Parachute (By Cheryl Cole)**

**I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand**

**I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned**

**Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody**

**They want to push me down**

**They want to see you fall down  
><strong>

**Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around**

**I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound**

**Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody**

**They want to see us fall they want to see us fall**

**I don't need a parachute**

**Baby, if I've got you**

**Baby, if I've got you**

**I don't need a parachute**

**You're gonna catch me**

**You're gonna catch if I fall**

**Down, down, down**

**I don't need a parachute**

**Baby, if I've got you**

**Baby, if I've got you**

**I don't need a parachute**

**You're gonna catch me**

**You're gonna catch if I fall**

**Down, down, down**

**... (Song continues)**

I grew up in the orphanage with my step-brother, Youichi Hijiri ever since I was 12 and he was 5 back then. Our parents kind of got into a typical car accident. We were happy though, to have roof over our head and warm food to eat every day. I was scouted by Hotaru one day when I was 16, singing away with my guitar in the orphanage garden while Youichi watches me sing. I signed a contract with Hyuuga Corp, a world No. 1 company that does nearly everything from designing vehicles to clothing lines and a record company. I never met my boss when I started training at their record company. I was well paid though. I debuted when I was 18 and that year, Hotaru married to Ruka (Hotaru told me he is my boss's assistance). With a stable income, I decided to buy a small house near my work place and live with the already 11 years old Youichi, and send him to school. My only wish is to see Youichi grow up well, get married with a stable job, that is why I'm working very hard now, to earn money (though I'm rich already) and build a foundation in his life. Now that I am 20, I feel like everything is possible.

"Well done Mikan, another successful performance"

"Thanks Hotaru, where are we going next?" I took off my veil, and took the bottle of water Hotaru handed to me.

"To the recording room, Yuu is waiting." I nodded and follow Hotaru to her car.

Yuu Tobita is my sole producer. I have been working with him ever since I started my singing career. He's a nice guy and patience too. He had never scream at me for getting my parts wrong or I messed up somewhere around the song. He refines my guitar skills and I was so grateful.

Every time Hotaru drives, I will have to hold onto a handle and pray that this ride will be safe. Hotaru drives crazily! Is like a roller coaster ride but on flat grounds.

"Seriously Hotaru, maybe you can consider on changing a job to a racer." I said when Hotaru parked her car and getting ready to get out of the car.

"Shut up and move baka, we are late"

"So mean!"

Hyuuga Corp's record company attracts much more paparazzi than others. Every time we get off the car, we have to run and cover my face as much as possible to avoid being captured and create a headline next day with my face smack on the front page. I hate this part of my career, running away from them, like I am a criminal. We rushed into a lift that opens when Hotaru swipe a card. With all those paparazzi, you never want to have someone sneak pass the security guards and sneak into the building, so only those working at Hyuuga Corp will get a card that only can access to their department and the canteens and cafes. I don't have a card though, so I have to stick to Hotaru at all times.  
>With a "ding" we reached my recording department. It seems like everyone is busy today since the floor lobby is empty.<p>

"Hi Yuu! We are here, let's roll!" I pushed the door to my recording room and said.

"Oh Hi Mikan! It seems like you are still full or energy!" He laugh.

"Yeap ! I want to finish today's job ASAP, I promise Youichi that I will bring him to dinner tonight!" I smile as I walk into the room with a mic. I put on my headphones, give thumbs up with the sound test and got on with work.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

"Welcome home."

I opened the door to my small house and see Youichi sitting on the couch watching the news. I realized is already 6 in the evening.

"Give me some time yea? I needa get a shower and we can go." I rush to my room and head to the bathroom next to get ready.

"Take your time sis."

He may act like a cool and cold dude sometimes, but he is very sweet.

We drove down the town with my sleek black car. For me, being famous is not a problem because I wouldn't need to put on disguise while walking down central town since I was hiding behind the veil.

We walked into a cozy Italian restaurant and ordered some pizza. I might be rich but I didn't like the idea of living in a big house with the need of security alarms and walking into a high class restaurant with branded clothes and bag, neither Youichi likes that too.

"How's work?" He chews on a pizza and asks.

"Performance was great today, new song recording went well, expect my new single to be out faster than expected" I say very softly, I wouldn't want someone beside our table to know that I am a singer or some famous star out there.

"Cool."

"How is school?"

"Top the class, again."

"Congratulation!"

"And chase by annoying fan girls."

"Oh, that's...too bad" I laugh.

He's always popular with woman.

After dinner, I received a call from Hotaru saying that I have to make a visit back to the company for awhile. Since today is a Friday, Youichi decided to tagged along.

We took a detour around the company and parked outside, just to avoid attention. We have to walk through the back door and meet Hotaru at the lobby.

"Welcome back, Ruka needs to talk to you."

"Reasons?" I raise an eyebrow. Youichi looking bored.

"It seems like the boss is taking a tour to all of his companies and a boring meet and greet session."

Right, it sounds like a fan meeting session to me.

"Need details, let's go." I said walking into the lift.

We reached the meeting room and Ruka is sitting inside talking on the phone.

"Okay, bye and see you soon." He finished and walk to Hotaru and kissed her on the cheeks.

"Ew, seriously." I literally puke. Youichi rolled his eye.

"It has been two years; can't you get use to it?" Hotaru looks back at me.

"Only until she gets a lover, my dear" Ruka laugh.

"Right. So what's up?" I sat down on the office chair and swivel right and left.

"Natsume decided to visit all of his companies and greet all the staff. On his agenda, his first visit is to the record company. Since he is meeting each and every department here and every staff, I was wondering whether you want to disguise yourself from him or remain as you are?"

"Does he ever notice artiste that Hotaru recruited?" I ask.

"No." Hotaru answered.

"So he never sees my resume or me in real right?"

"Probably the television." Ruka answered this time.

Right, I have a boss who lives in his own la la land.

"I guess I'll stick with the veil thing, even if he's my boss." Hotaru seems to agree, but not Ruka.

"Why is it Mikan?"

"I probably don't want to see my boss down the street and greet him awkwardly. If he even go to central town I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gakuen Alice or any music used in this story. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The day my boss visits the company finally arrived. As usual, I woke up late and arrived at the makeup studio late. My stylist is none other than the famous Sumire Shouda. She will complain to Hotaru who always sits beside me while I am getting my hair done, that my hair is in very bad condition and how bad my taste is in dressing up though I am rich.

"Seriously Mikan, when are you gonna show to the world your beautiful face?" Sumire frowned.

"That will be the day I get fired and also the end of my career."

"Oh lord, someone, please! Help this hopeless girl!" I rolled my eye as Sumire went mourning.

"Natsume will be around in 1 hour and your hair is still not done, where is the veil?" Hotaru says while flipping a fashion magazine.

"Sumire, can you please hurry up? Before my patience runs out" She continues.

I shrugged as Sumire quickly fix my hair. Making Curls down my hair with a small princess tiara and a white veil. I was dragged to the dressing room and dress up in a white summer dress. Am I attending a wedding or something?

Once I was done, we moved ourselves from the makeup studio to the meeting room. Artistes will be meet last, so I text Youichi and discussed about dinner while waiting for the boss. For your information, I'm not the only artiste in Hyuuga Corp. There were a few more individuals and groups that were signed by Hyuuga Corp. The meeting room will be pack if every artiste assembles at the same time, so we were divided. Individual artiste like me will get to meet the boss first, and then the groups.

Hotaru manages the record company, but not every artiste's personal manager, so I'm special I guess. I rarely talk to the other artiste when I'm Mikan without the veil, even with the veil on, blocking most of my features; I still hardly mingle with them. Not that I don't want to but behind their smiles there is always something evil planned. That's how cruel the entertainment industry is, even if you belong to the same company.

"Mikan, get ready in 30 sec, he's down the lobby now." Hotaru whispered.

I try to stay composed and checking my veil is in place.

Ruka came in first, followed by a man with raven hair and crimson eyes. Very alluring. I couldn't help but stare at them.

"Good morning colleagues, this is Hyuuga Corp's Founder, current Director and the world first youngest successful entrepreneur, Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka started off with an introduction and continues, "He is here today as I have informed all of you that he is meeting every staff in the company. I shall introduce everyone to you then, Natsume."

"Hn"

Shouldn't he open his golden mouth? Or does he have a bad breathe?

Ruka started with the juniors and then to the seniors. But he never mentions my name. I guess I'm so special that I will be introduced last. When Ruka walked to me, I have a nudged by Hotaru, like waking me up or something.

"This is Mikan Sakura, currently the No.1 singer in Japan." Ruka introduced.

Natsume held out his hand and I took it for a shake.

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance." I said and smile under the veil. His hand is so warm and firm.

"I have seen your performance on stage through videos, I am very glad that my cousin signed such a good artiste." (Hotaru is Natsume's Cousin)

"I am flattered. Music is my favorite past time, no doubt a music career will suit me better."  
>His red alluring eyes stares into me and I feel like I'm hooked. It feels like ages when both of us went silent and keep staring into each other.<p>

"Ruka, time's up, Mikan has stuff to do, see you at home." Hotaru came in and dragged me away.

"So, what is the stuff I have to do?"

"New single cover shoot, makeup studio to change, go home and have dinner." Hotaru says as we walk down the corridor to the shooting studio.

After my cover shoot is done, I went back to the makeup studio and change. I left as soon as I was done and brisk down the corridor. Just happen to bump into a person.

"Oof!" I fell on my butt and look up to find the same pair of crimson eyes standing in front of me.

"Look where you are heading woman." He sound pissed off. I was glad I wore jeans.

With a bow, I walked away quickly from him without saying sorry.

"Aren't you gonna apologies?"

I turned around, "N.O, no."

Now I'm pissed off. So much for a hot guy, so arrogant and rude!

"You look extremely pissed off sis." Youichi says.

We were at home for dinner, the rain came pouring down as soon as I reached home, not very willing to get wet, and we decided to eat at home.

"Yes I am." Stabbing my mushroom baked rice with the fork.

"Talk about it."

"New boss. First impression was good, second meeting was bullshit."

"Natsume Hyuuga huh?"

I nodded and my cell phone rang loudly on the dining table.  
>"Hello?" I answered.<p>

_"Tomorrow is your day off; wanna hang out in the Central Town?" _

"Sure Hotaru! Text me the time! See you tomorrow!"

"Shopping?" Youichi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeap!" Shopping always relieves my stress other than just strumming on the guitar.

"It has been a long time I see you go shopping."

"Work has been very packed." I smile bitterly.

* * *

><p>Central Town was crowded even on weekdays. Hotaru got lots of branded clothes and bags while I only bought myself a Chanel handbag. I'm more careful about spending money than Hotaru does. We love walking down the streets chatting and stopping by a sweet shop to have tea. She may be mean and cold at times, but when it comes to just the both of us, she is sweet.<p>

"Hotaru, aren't you suppose to be with Ruka during day off?" I ask while enjoying my strawberry cake.

"He's with Hyuuga." Sipping her Earl Grey tea. "Speak of the devil."

I eyed her with suspicious eyes and Ruka come greeting behind me.

"Didn't expect you to be here, Hotaru. How is shopping ladies?"

I pointed to the pile of shopping bags on the floor.

"Woman." Hearing someone else's voice other than Ruka surprised me.

"Hyuuga, I think you need a woman to love." Hotaru commented.

"They are troublesome."

"Are you gay?" I blurted out.

"Who are you?"

Shit! I forgot I am not in disguise, I shouldn't see him this often. Hotaru saw that I was panicking and rescued me.

"Mikan Sakura's cousin. Miyako Hijiri"

"Er..Hi?" I staggered.

I swear that particular week I have offended some devils or evil being. After the first meeting, everything after that went haywire. Is like nothing good is happening at all!

", I hope that you will not start a rumor about me being gay and if I remembered correctly, you are one of the workers in Hyuuga Corp." He raised a brow and walk out of the sweets shop.

"You were found out?" Ruka looked at me.

"I don't think so. I happened to bump into him that day after my photo shoot."

"Now that he won't leave only until next month, you will have a hard time going around the building without being found out. Especially walking into 'Mikan Sakura' make-up studio." Hotaru sighed.

Problems. But there is always a solution.

I was quite fortunate for not bumping into Natsume in the company the next few days.

My new singles, "Teenage dreams" (By Katy Perry) was released and it was a hot issue throughout the whole Japan. Sales went up rapidly and were sold out only in two days.  
>Hotaru thought on having a mini concert to thank the fans for the support. I agreed and prepared for the one and only mini concert. Tickets amazingly sold out in seconds.<p>

On the day of the mini concert, Youichi needed me to attend a parent meeting session at his school as a guardian, so Hotaru wasn't able to fetch me to the venue. Since is not anywhere near the company, I still have to drive and park a few distance away from the concert venue. As usual, I have to enter the concert hall by the back door. Ruka was the one who helped me pass through the security guards; he said Hotaru is busy with the initial lightning and sound check with Yuu. Ruka left to attend to something else after helping me with my entrance while I make my way to my dressing room. Sumire was busy in her own world arranging and ironing my clothes, since is still early, might as well request for a short rehearsal. When I got out of the room, I bumped into someone AGAIN. Yes, the devil of my life, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Why is everyone bu…..YOU AGAIN."

"Hi , nice to meet you again and bye." I quickly slip to the side and try to walk away as fast as possible, eventually, he caught my arm.

"Do you know how Mikan Sakura looks like? Ms. Miyako Hijiri."

Oh, I totally forgot about that name. Why is he interested in Mikan Sakura? And that's a dumb question.

"Of course! Seriously, I'm her cousin for goodness sake. She is very ugly and not beautiful at all. Are you interested in her?"

"No, I just happened to find you look alike."

"Right…I have some matters to attend to now, would you kindly release my arm?"

He released as I said and I ran away quickly to where Hotaru is. I was shocked when he said that Miyako looks like Mikan. I hope he will not find out this, if not I am doomed.  
>I was glad that I wore a hoodie and was able to block my face as much as possible during rehearsals. Not a lot of people in the company have seen my face. Except Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu, no one had seen my true self yet.<p>

Natsume stood along with the others watching me doing my rehearsals. For a moment, I panicked. I keep having chills down my spine and feeling something bad will happen to me. With a pair of crimson eyes staring at me, I feel like running away.

In about 2 hour's time, the concert will officially start. I heard from Hotaru that fans have been queuing since 6 hours ago.

Sumire ran off to answer an important call while doing my make-up. Couldn't help but stood up and stretch myself. Probably a little warm up before the concert. I was humming to myself and checking on my blackberry for emails only until the door suddenly burst open. At first, I thought it was Hotaru venting on the door (maybe she's fighting with Ruka again) so I turned around from where I am standing.

"Hota….MR. HYUUGA?" I was stunned, surprised, panicked, anxious, whatever it is. But why the hell is Natsume in here? OMFG !#$%^&

He raised an eyebrow and look at me. " Miyako Hijiri, why are you dressed like this?" I can see from his eyes that he is suspecting something…

"Huh?" I take a look at myself in the mirror. SHIT.

"Oh. OH, er. Hahahaha. Sumire was kind of playing dress up on me. Can't be helped." I fake a smile.

"Dress up in Mikan Sakura's performance clothes?" That intense stare!

"Mikan said it was okay, since we are the same size. " I smile again. Until then, Sumire that stupid woman announced my name loudly while walking into the studio with Hotaru.

"MIKAN! ~ Let's conti…Oh, Hi Mr. Hyuuga" Sumire is so stupid.

I slapped my forehead and start to search for something in the room I can vent on.

Natsume looked at Sumire, then to Hotaru who is showing a "WTF" bored face and then to me. Who is currently sitting down and holding my head on the dressing table. This is gonna be a hell of a day.

"Hota..Oh Natsume, you are here." Ruka came in next and find the atmosphere very tense. "Did something happen?"

Silence fills the air. Secret leaked, let's just face it. I stood up and turn to the audience behind me.

"I'll make the story short. He found me, she called my name loudly. Secret's out Ruka, let's party!" I turn and sit on the arm chair.

"Ruka?" Hotaru murmured. "I think we should continue to hide her identity, but not from him. Like Mikan said, secret's out." Ruka nodded.

"Natsume, let's talk somewhere else, I'll update you while the ladies have much more stuff to busy with. "

* * *

><p>There goes chapter 2. Sorry for the extremely late update of chapter 2. Work caught up, couldn't get a chance to write.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Awesome." _Really awesome._

Secrets out and I am longer safe. Okay, that is a little dramatic there.

"Seriously Mikan, stop repeating awesome every five minutes will you? You are making me frustrated" Hotaru tell off at me.

"Sorry, but I feel disturbed by the thought of someone knowing my true identity!"

"Is not that bad right? Since he is our boss, isn't he supposed to know everything that is happening in his company?" Sumire

interrupt while putting on my veil.

"Not that he cares about the record company." Hotaru replied with a bored face, sitting next to me at the dressing table.

"So what now?" I frowned.

"Wait and see, trust Ruka on the explaining part." That's what Hotaru says, but what she meant is trust her reliable husband or  
>you die.<p>

"Mikan Sakura, you are on in 3 minutes! Please head down to the main stage now!" The stage runner barged into our makeup room puffing hard.

Hotaru stood up and face me while I do some vocal warm ups.

"Alright Mikan, put everything behind and enjoy the stage that you have always enjoy going on. Good luck and break a leg." And she left to somewhere I don't know. Maybe the command room?  
>_<p>

I was heading down to the main stage and saw Ruka with Natsume, looking at a live broadcast of my performance stage from huge plasma television.

"Mikan Sakura is here! Crews! The countdown starts now!" The stage runner almost shouted into his head piece and successfully gained Ruka's and Natsume's attention towards him and me.  
><em><br>This feels so awkward.  
><em>  
>"Good Luck Mikan! Break a leg!" Ruka smiled at me while Natsume stares at me like I am a weirdo.<p>

I bowed to them, gave Ruka a smile and head on straight to the lift, mentally preparing myself to enjoy my very own stage.  
><em><br>Mic ?_ Checked.  
><em><br>Earpiece?_Checked.  
><em><br>Veil?_ Checked.

I am ready to go. As I stood on the stage lift, the roars of my fans gave me confidence.  
>The lift slowly went up and the roars are getting louder and louder.<br>Watch me unleash my talent!

"Well done sis."

We were at the backstage and I just ended my mini concert but my energy level is still high!

"Hey Youichi! When did you arrive?" He handed me my orange bottle and I gulped down almost the whole bottle of water.

"Ruka nii-chan fetched me here." He said while pointing at Ruka with his thumb.

"Thanks Ruka." I looked at Ruka who is standing in between Hotaru and Natsume. I almost frowned seeing Natsume is also here.

"Tomorrow is your day off. You might want to rest at home." Hotaru said to me while helping me unfix the veil that is seriously making me very warm.

"Sure, I might want to cook some home food for Youichi. Want to join?"

"If you are going to cook crabs." I almost see the sparkle in Hotaru's eyes.

"Okay sure. Ruka too, make sure you drag Hotaru." And I looked at Natsume. It seems bad if I do not invite him.

"Mr. Hyuuga might want to join too?" I forcefully gave a smile.

"Hn." That's all?

"Alright! It will be a small dinner gathering for us tomorrow!."

The next morning, I couldn't get up early. Maybe I was too energetic yesterday and I could not save up any extra energy for today. I flip myself to my side to grab my blackberry from the end table, 2.30pm it says. Gosh, how long have I slept?  
><em><br>3 missed calls.  
><em>  
>Must be Hotaru…Or maybe not, it was Youichi instead. I hit the call back button and waited.<p>

"_Hey sis, finally woke up?" _

"Yea, I can't move now. Lazy bugs are climbing all over me now."

"_*chuckles* Okay. By the way, regarding tonight's dinner, can I bring along someone?_"

"Sure, the more the merrier. So, your new girlfriend?" I pushed myself up and walked to the balcony to enjoy some fresh air.

"_Almost, going to, will be. And she is a fan of you._"

"Gees, you sure you want a fangirl in the house? But whatever, come home straight after class alright?"

"_Yes mam_!"

Girlfriend huh? At 11 and getting a girlfriend. Now he make me looks like some old maid.

So dinner, I have to buy those groceries and get ready soon.

I washed up and got ready quickly. Wearing my favorite yellow sundress and white sandals, I grab my purse and head out to the  
>supermarket with my favorite car. Happy day!<p>

The first thing I must get is crabs. Hotaru loves crabs and I have no reason why. I'm glad she is rich enough to afford her cravings.

I pushed a trolley down the aisle and head towards the seafood section. One thing good about hiding my looks with a veil as an

artiste is that I will not need to do lots of disguise to mingle around people without people realizing I am a singer.

After getting crabs and other seafood, I headed towards the vegetables.

I was choosing broccolis when someone tapped me from behind. I turned around and he gave me a fright.

"Hey" It was Natsume.

"Hey Mr Hyuuga, getting groceries too? Or toiletries?" I put down my broccolis and turn to face him.

"Just walking around." In a supermarket? You must be kidding with me. I took out my phone and look at the time, 4.30pm.

"Okay… Anyway is almost to dinner time, if you don't mind you can come over to my house?" Since he is my boss, might as well get to know him better.

He remained silent.

"Erm, Mr Hyuuga, if you don't want to you can just tell me so? I won't mind."

"Natsume, call me Natsume and I will go over to your house."

We stare at each other and it almost feel like a decade has past. Suddenly my phone rang, and thank god it rang.

"Hello?"

"_Mikan, where are you now and who are you with?"_

_"_I'm at the supermarket near my house and I am with er…Natsume?" I swear I almost blushed when saying his name!

"_I can understand that you are getting my crabs at the supermarket, but Natsume? Ruka has been locating him since this morning!  
>Hand over to him, I'm so gonna screw him."<em>

"Well…okay.." and I pass my phone to him.

"Hotaru wants to speak with you."

He raised a brow and took my phone to answer. The rest of the conversation is just Hotaru screaming through the phone and  
>people around us look at us like we are shooting a drama.<p>

Natsume seems unmoved with a bored face, so he hang up on Hotaru and gave me back my phone.

"If I were you, I think hanging up on Hotaru is a very bad move."

"She is nosy. Only Ruka can tame her."

"Well…I kind of agree with that. Alright Natsume, lets head back to my house then, did you drive here?"

"Yes, I can get someone to collect the car for me."

"Okay…So we are taking my car. Alright, let's go then."

* * *

><p>Hey readers, updating after so long.<br>Same old crap reason like school, yes school. Final year and want to do better. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Found this in my folder and I don't rmb writing this either.**

**But oh well. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The car ride was awkward. _Very. _

Though he was kind enough to help me carry my groceries to my car.

While I concentrated on driving, he kept his vision outside the windows. I always have the habit of playing music on the player while driving so the silent wasn't there to kill us.

We arrived at my driveway and Youichi came out to help me with the groceries. It was nice to have two guys around to help a lady with heavy stuffs.

"Sis, the friend I mention to you this afternoon will come around 6pm" I looked at the clock, 5.10pm. The odd couple will arrive at 7pm for sure, I better start cooking now.

"Noted. And erm… Natsume? Do you want something to drink?" He was comfortably sitting at the couch watching the TV that was switched on by Youichi, he look at me nod his head.

"Would you prefer juice or coffee?"

"Just black coffee."

I quickly make a cup of black coffee and serve it to him. Next I have to prepare dinner. Youichi is seated on the bar counter, happily eating the strawberry shortcake I bought for him. Sometimes Youichi will lend me a hand and he always stay by my side when I'm cooking. Making sure I don't cut myself or burn the kitchen.

Time past so fast and it was already 6pm. The door bell rang and I guess it was Youichi's friend. I stopped what I was doing and went to the door to great his guest.

"Hi Ms Sakura! My name is Aoi Hyuuga!"

"Welcome to our humble home! Come on in!"

Youichi's guest was a cute girl who looks almost like Natsume (that's weird). Jet black hair and red eyes, and they look just like each other! _Wait a minute…Hyuuga?!_

When we stepped into the living room, Aoi shouted and pointed at Natsume.

"Brother?! Why are you here?!"

"Aoi?"

They look at each other like a staring contest.

"So you are his sister?" I ask Aoi, she nodded and turn back to his brother.

"Erm Youichi, can I speak with you for a moment?" Youichi nodded and headed to the kitchen with me.

"Firstly, did you tell Aoi my real identity?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Secondly, did you already know Aoi is Natsume's sister?"

"Yes."

"I am speechless now and I have no idea how to explain my relationship with her brother." I rub my left temple, this is giving me a huge headache.

I stepped out of the kitchen and both of them are seated on the couch with their arms folded. Natsume looks pissed off, Aoi looks angry.

"So…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ms Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"What is your relationship with my brother? He is not someone who will quietly sit down and not move a single finger when a woman is around."

"You make me sound like a pervert, _sis_." Natsume hissed at her.

"You are, _playboy!_"

"No I'm not."

"You are!"

"Am not"

"You are!"

Is this serious? Are they starting this in my house? I look and Youichi, he shrugged and kept quiet.

"Am not!"

"If you are not than who is Ms Mikan to you? Another woman to play with?"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice Aoi!" Now I'm pissed off.

"She's my girlfriend, happy?!"

"Wait a mi…." I was interrupted.

"Girlfriend?!"

I was shocked. Clearly shocked at what Natsume just blurted out. Youichi looks at me and showed me the _'why are you hiding this from me'_ face.

"Erm Aoi, I am not his girlfriend." I look at her with a serious face. She looked at me and turns back to her brother with her brow raised. Natsume stood up and slip his arm around my waist and bring me closer to his hard chest. Gosh, this is _very bad_.

"You are my girlfriend and that's it. No more of this." I couldn't move.

"_Play along just for today._" He whispered into my ear. Hey that's my sensitive part!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Gakuen Alice.**

***ATTENTION*  
>NOT BETA-ED. VERY BAD GRAMMAR, FOR LEISURE ONLY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.<br>**

**Chapter 5**

"_Play along just for today." He whispered into my ear._

Damn him and his sexy features, I fell into his shitty trap and played along.  
>He kissed me on the lips, full on. Aoi and Youichi held their breath. <em>And that was my first kiss!<em>  
>His kiss is almost sinfully irresistible. My leg turned jelly and he held me close<em>, so close that I couldn't breathe. If this continues, I think this fire will be damn hard to put out next time.<br>_I gather all my strength and pushed him away hard. I stare at him furiously. He is so in deep shit.

"_You owe me!"_ I utter softly, enough to be heard by him and walk into the kitchen to continue my cooking. I bet Aoi and Youichi had their shock of a lifetime. _Okay maybe not._

Not long after, Hotaru and Ruka came. Hotaru felt the awkward atmosphere in my house, seeing Natsume, Youichi and Aoi sitting on the couch and staring at the television and decided to corner me in the kitchen.

"Talk. Details. " Hotaru commands while helping herself with a cup of tea.

"Saw the pretty girl with the looks of Natsume?"

"Aoi Hyuuga, 11. Classmate of Youichi; sister of our boss and my cousin. Next." Hotaru sits down on the kitchen high stool and continue to observe me.

"I don't know how to put this Hotaru! I think this brother and sister is having a conflict and Aoi mistook me as Natsume's girlfriend and..and.." I blushed very hard when the scene of Natsume kissing me keeps flashing in my mind.

"And he told Aoi your are his girlfriend and kissed you?" Hotaru raised a brow.

"OMF… Yes, he took my first kiss away." After saying that, I felt like digging a hole in the kitchen and hide away. I blushed so hard.

"Good for you." Hotaru smirks. I thought she was gonna scream and kill Natsume the next minute. All I got from her is 'Good for you'?!

"Your smirk is telling me you are not concerned about this." I fold my arms and look at her.

"Dinner, now." Is all she said and turns towards the dining table.

Tonight's dinner was miserable for me. Hotaru keeps teasing (flirting maybe) Ruka, Youichi had all his attention on Aoi, Natsume was sitting beside me, across from Hotaru and Ruka. Both of us ate in silent. After dinner, Ruka and Hotaru have to leave early and Yoichi offered to accompany Aoi to the roadside to wait for her chauffeur. In my humble home, left only me and Natsume sitting on the three seater couch and a huge gap enough to sit a person in between us. I stare out of my glass sliding door that leads to my patio, leaning against the arm of the couch with my arms supporting my heavy head. The seat beside me sank in so I turn to see, expecting Youichi to be home. But I had a shock of my life. Instead of Youichi sitting beside me, Natsume had scooted to my side and have his body turn towards me.

"You wanna say something?" I mutter with a hoarse voice. An apology will be nice from him for kissing me suddenly earlier.

"…" He remained silent.

He stares into my eyes as if he can see through my soul.  
>The silence felt like a decade had past, only the sound of our breathing can be heard.<br>He unexpectedly slips his left arm around my waist the second time for the day and held me close to his hard body. I let out a yelp and our face is about a centimeter close. I am so trapped in his game until I have no intention of getting out of the couch, out of this thing. He moves his head to my right ear and whispered something that troubled me, on the other hand feeling _delightful_. I could not think and my mind went blank. I nodded my head unknowingly and felt him smiling against my neck. He kiss me goodbye on the lips and left the house, leaving the stun me and his warm lingering on my lips.

"_Be my girlfriend? Ms Sakura…Or should I call you, Mikan?_"

I didn't catch a wink last night. I am glad I live as an artist that does not requires me to show my face.  
>I look at myself in the mirror and was horrified. Eye bags and dark circles, Hotaru is so going to kill me.<br>I walk out of my room and see Youichi on the kitchen bar eating a bowl of cereal. I look at the wall clock and notice is already 9.50am.

"Why are you still at home? Aren't you late for school?"

"Today is Saturday and..Oh.. My..God..Sis, you look horrible." Youichi dropped his spoon onto the table upon seeing me.

"I know. I couldn't sleep." I walk into the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I sit beside Youichi and dug in my cereal.

"Did something happen when I was out of the house? Because I saw walking out smirking like he won a prize or something. Be honest with me sis, you know the 'no secret between us' thing?"

I played with my cereal and sigh. I'm making Youichi worry about me.

"Last night he…I…he…ARGH!" I push my bowl away and hide my face with my arms on the kitchen top. I know I am blushing super hard underneath. I bet my ears are red too.

"He did something to you, didn't he? I am so gonna screw him." Sometime I wonder if Hotaru influences him on talking manners.

"Youichi."

"Yes?..."

"He kissed me last night and asks me out. As in ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Woah! Slow down woman. That escalated quickly. And your answer was?"

"I stupidly nodded my head and agree." I look up and turn my head to the side and look at Youichi expression. He smiles at me smugly.

"Wipe the smile off your face brother, this is not a joking matter."

"Good luck my dear sister. I am done with breakfast and I am going out. See you tonight." He jumped down from the high stool, places his bowl in the basin and ran upstairs to prepare. I guess I gave him too much freedom on his life.

Sigh. The chances of seeing Natsume in the company today are high and chances of avoiding him are low. The only floor I go to is the 24th floor and nowhere else to hide. Unless I lock myself in my recording room and make music.

I took a bath and change into a white loose lacy blouse and jeans shorts with a pair of my favorite black Chanel cap toe heels. I put on some make up to cover my eye bags and dark circles. I grab my Chanel purse and shades and head to the garage for my car, the BMW M6.

As usual, I park my car at least 2 blocks away from the company to avoid paparazzi tracking down the people who work in the building and catching extra attention. I head towards the back door and arrived at the main lobby. I search inside my purse for my blackberry to call Hotaru and someone slip his arm around my waist. I immediately stop searching and see the owner of the arm. It was Natsume.

"Good morning." He smile down at me and I stare right up at him. I heard the reception ladies gasp at the sight.

"Er…Good..Morning?" I tried to smile though I am stiff all over and the scene of yesterday keeps coming back to me. He smirks and drags me by the waist to the lift used only by the CEO. He swipes his card and the door closes. I was in a daze and the awkward silence between us and the lift ride to nowhere seems very long. The lift makes a ding sound and we reach our destination, the highest floor of the building, the legendary 40th floor. He pulls away and picks me up.

"Hyuuga! What are you doing?! Put me down right now!" I tried to make him put me down but he is so strong, I can almost feel his hard chest through his suit.

"Call my family name again and I will drop you on the floor instead."

"Alright! Alright! Natsume, can you kindly put me down? I can walk."

"You ain't going anywhere. _Mikan_." He calling my name sends chills down my spine, not in a bad way but in a very seducing way.

He carries me to his office chair and sat me on his lap. It will be so embarrassing and wrong for a third person to behold this sight. He buries his face in my neck and my hair.

"You smell like tangerine. I like." I blushed a thousand shades of red. I am not getting use to this.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He looks up and holds me nearer to him.

"You are my girlfriend; do I need reasons for doing this to my woman?"

_My woman._

Suddenly his office door slams open. I didn't notice a door (an escape option for me) was there when Natsume is busy with distracting me. Hotaru stood at the doorway with Ruka behind her, trying to stop her but failed. By the time Ruka saw me, he quickly hides away to avoid more confusion.

"What are you doing? _My dear cousin_?" Hotaru's every word is spit with venom.

"Talking to my _girlfriend._"

"You can talk to your _girlfriend _after she has completed her task today, _Hyuuga._" She hisses.

And the staring contest begins.

They can stare at each other as long as they want to but I am so going to get out of this office.  
>I sneak away from his lap but Natsume notice. He grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. I resisted and cursing mentally for wearing the heels.<p>

"Hyuuga, let me go!"

He frowned and looked at me, "Not my family name."

Oh, _I get it._

"_Natsume_, can you please let me go? I've got _work _to do."

"That's better." He smirked and releases me.

I stomp away to my only escape route with Hotaru trailing behind. I heard her slamming the door behind me.

After this morning's drama I was in the company's recording studio, recording for my new singles with Hotaru. I felt thirsty and needed a break, so I decided to excuse myself to get a drink from the vending machine placed near the lift lobby.

"Hotaru, do you need coffee? I'm buying from the machine." I stand up my seat and ask Hotaru who is sitting beside me.

"Yes please, as usual."

Hotaru likes her coffee black and without sugar. I asked her once before why she likes her coffee like that, she explains, "I only need the caffeine, not diabetes."  
>I closed the studio door behind me and walk down the corridor towards my destination. All recording studio is located on the 10th floor of this ridiculously high building. This floor is quiet as all studios are sound proof and no one basically can get up unless your card is computed to access this floor for the lift. Usually I don't record unless is night time or weekends as all other artiste will not be around. My identity is still a secret to everyone else other then the recently new secret bearer, also known as the boss, Natsume Hyuuga.<br>I was about to turn at the corner, I was suppose to see the vending machine but I was pulled into a studio nearby. I wanted to scream when I was pinned to the door and I saw a pair of crimson eye looked at me.  
><em>"Hyuuga?"<em> I whispered with shock.

"How many times do I have to remind you woman? Not my _family name_."

"Alright, alright. Stop calling me woman, I have a name, is MIKAN. So Natsume, what's up?"

"I have a favor to ask of you as my girlfriend." He looked at me deeply in the eye. And I frowned. He sound serious.

"Sound serious to me. Alright, what is this favor? As long as it's within my ability to help."

"I'm pretty sure you can do it. I need you to….."

BAM! The studio door was slammed opened and Hotaru stood by the door. Natsume slaps his forehead as if the moment was ruined.

"Hi Hotaru, haven't get your coffee yet. This mister was talking to me."

"I'm not blind Mikan. Dear cousin of mine, you intend to introduce your woman so early to the family?"

"I have to. To stop stupid marriage arrangements as soon as possible. I have enough of them."

"Are you using Mikan as a shield, or should I say a victim to your already confusing family conflict?"

"…"

"I won't let you Natsume, not over my dead body. Mikan, get your ass back to recording NOW."

I was confused by their conversation. I sighed, "Yes ma'm".

My job was done and I have finally finished recording my latest song. I was packing my stuff and I see Hotaru staring at the computer screen. She has been quiet ever since I came back from the small argument in the other studio.

"Hotaru, what do you mean when you say I was a shield or victim to Natsume's family conflict?"

"You don't have to know. Just concentrate on your work; I'll settle him for you."

Alright then, since my manager here thinks that I shouldn't concern myself in this situation, I might as well as the person who is in this topic. Yes, _my dear boyfriend_, Natsume Hyuuga.

I bid farewell to Hotaru and sneak to Natsume's office on the 40th floor.

"Hi Miss, May I help you?" A woman, I think secretary of Natsume asked. She dressed up like a whore; I bet she is trying to seduce him. I can't believe Natsume can resist this whore.

"I need to talk to Na..Mr. Hyuuga, can you put me through?"

"Do you have an appointment with ?" She looked at me like I'm some random fan girl that broke in just to see a handsome boss.

"No, but can you tell him his girlf…no, Sakura is here to see him."

"You do not have an appointment with him, stop bothering me, shoo!" She waved me away. Since she insisted, I shall break in myself, not like I don't know the master key code to the whole building. I have a genius friend after all. For security reasons, I prefer to use Hotaru's card for entry instead.

"Alright then, I shall walk myself in." I whispered.

I walk towards the big double door that will lead me to a corridor with floor length window and towards Natsume's door. I key in the code and the Secretary was shock to see me able to open the double door without a card or a permission button from Natsume.  
>"How..how in the world you know the code?!" She yelled.<p>

I ignored her and head towards Natsume office. Now this door is where I came out this morning, better knock.

Knock. Knock.

"Luna, didn't I tell you call in first before you walk in!" He said in an angry tone.

I open the door and settle myself on a sofa in his office. I feel so tired and I take a look at the clock, 8pm.

He was going to scold but he stopped when he see me sitting on his couch with my head resting on the arm rest.

"Mikan?" He stood up from his seat and sat beside me.

"Hi. I'm here to listen. Will be glad if you can start talking, I'm drifting away soon."

"Sleep then. I will wake you up later."

"Okay." And I drift into la la land. I felt so safe with him around; can I really love and trust him?

When I woke up, I was on a fluffy red coloured king size bed, dressed in silk white nightgown staring at the white ceiling. Where the hell am I? Is this a dream? It is definitely morning now since the room is bright. I sat up and scan my surrounding. This is not my room. This room is so big and well decorated. The bedroom door opened, Natsume came in, well dressed in his suit.

"Good morning, care to explain why I am here?" I smiled to him.

He raised a brow like he was expecting a bigger reaction from me.

"You are in my house and in my room. The servants changed for you so you don't have to worry."

I nod and realize something. If I sleep in his room, where did he sleep last night? Since there are servants, I bet this is a mansion of the Hyuuga family; he would have placed me in a guest room instead.

"Please tell me you slept in a guest room last night. " I pull up the blanket to cover my body.

He smirked. Not a good sign. I sigh; he slept on the same bed as me.

"Did I sleep talk last night?" I look at him with a bored face.

He has this disappointed look on his face but he changed to a smug one very quickly.

"Yes, a lot was said. It seems like you like to cuddle on bed _a lot_."

I blushed, I must have hugged him or whatever it is to him last night when I was in deep sleep ever since in his office yesterday. I threw a pillow at him and he catches it swiftly.

Oh yea! The talk that I was supposed to have with him!

"Natsume, please sit, we have to continue the topic we should have talk about yesterday." I pat at the empty spot beside me on the bed.

He frowned. I tried to smile so to hide my bitter face.

"I'm listening. Please tell me the thing that I was kept in the dark and should know as your girlfriend. But seriously, are you taking me serious?"

He sighed.

He lay down beside me with his hands behind his head.

"My parents made a deal with me. If I don't find a wife by 21 years old I will have to go to blind dates arranged by them. I didn't find a wife when I was 21 years old."

"Busy playing around huh?"

He smirked and continues.

"I have been running away from blind dates and my parents are angry with me and I negotiated with them. If I find a wife within this year I can officially inherit the company and will not be forced into arranged marriage. I was desperate, for a place in the company and a life I wanted." He then looked at me.

"And I found you. I have seen you on T.V and I heard so much about you from Ruka, so I was interested. I decided to visit the branch here as a reason to meet you. You set me curious about you."

I blush and smile at him sweetly.

"I am serious about you. Not a joke. I want you to be my wife and I want a family. That is why I want you to meet my parents." He mesmerized me with his alluring eyes.

"Natsume, to be honest with you, I fell in love and went out with a guy before. Hotaru knows about him too. He cheated on me and broke me into pieces. It was painful."

Suddenly he pinned me to the bed.

"Who is he? Did he abuse you? Is he in our company? Is he.."

"Hold on!" I held his face and sigh. "Is Tsubasa Andou senpai. Your distant cousin. He has nothing to do with my life any more. He found someone that he settled down with. Do not find trouble for him okay? He has a pregnant wife at home to take care of."

He relaxed and touch my forehead with his. I gave him a peck on his lips. He was surprised.

"Confession number two from me to you, you took away my first kiss." I blushed and smile. He was happy and he looks satisfied. I giggled and hug him around the neck to pull him down to me. He was crashing on me but it wasn't that heavy.

"Thank you for taking me seriously. I like you Natsume. Please take care of me in the coming future."  
>He buried his face in my neck and smile.<p>

"Please take care of me too, Mikan."

I wonder what time is it now, breakfast or lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF G.A**

****WARNING****  
><strong>UNBETA-ED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK<strong>.

We were officially a couple for two weeks since then. A lot has happened and my life was rearranged. Other than just work, I will spend time with Youichi at home. After I have met Natsume, me and Youichi spends most of our time at his home instead (Youichi wanted to see Aoi too.). Sometimes we sleepover at his house or he will drop by and stays at mine instead. Every moment spent was an investment to our love. I was right back on track in my love life. Hotaru wasn't happy with my decision but I told her I was prepared to be victim in their small family conflict. It wasn't a major conflict after all if both of us are committed into this relationship.  
>News saying that the boss is 'having a relationship with an employee' was spreading around the whole label building. Have the secretary leak this secret out? No one knows. Natsume paid Hotaru to blackmail Luna not to say anything to anyone about me the next day when I spend the night at Natsume's home when I fell asleep in his office. The last person who saw me was Luna. I was glad that Natsume carried me home using his dedicated elevator, if not Luna will have a shock of her life.<br>I didn't care about the rumors since I had an alternate route to go into the company without Hotaru around. I was given permission by Natsume to use the master code I know to use his lift. Like this I can avoid being seen if I use the lift when no one is around. Secondly, avoid public exposure if I park 2 blocks away as usual.  
>My new singles was out on sale and was selling out fast. Hotaru didn't plan much concerts or CD signing events this time round. It was weird and not much work on my part. I just have to attend music shows and promote.<p>

Today was Wednesday, a day whereby my work will mostly be in the studio.

Youichi came in to spend the day away with me since he is on school holidays.

"Sis, when are you getting married?" Youchi asks when we are having lunch in my dressing room.

"Just how many times do you want to ask?" I sip my tea carefully, cautious of my outfit.

"I want a niece or a nephew. Aoi agrees with me."

I almost spit out my tea.

"What?! Youchi, that question is awkward. Stop questioning me." I frowned.

"Should I ask my future brother-in-law for you?" He smirks.

"What is it that you want to ask me, Youichi?" Natsume drops by my dressing room frequently to check on me. He gave me a peck on my cheeks as his gesture of love.

"When are you gonna mhmm..mh…." I immediately covered Youichi's mouth to stop him from saying further and Natsume raised a brow.

"He was going to help me ask you whether you are free tonight to drop by our house for dinner." I laugh an awkward laugh.

Youichi pulls my hands and said, "I was going to ask you when are you going to marry my sister." He speaks rather quickly and I didn't manage to stop him. I slap my forehead.

"So is the question about dinner or marriage?" He is confused.

"Marriage." Youichi answered and the both of them seem to be communicating telepathy. There was an awkward silence and Youichi blurt out again, "I want a niece or a nephew.".

Natsume nodded and walk away silently.

"Youichi!" I am angry with him.

His phone rang and he answered the call.

"Bye sister, gonna run. My date is waiting." He ran off quickly before I can nag at him. Is he lucky or what?

I am not ready for marriage yet, neither is Natsume. We thought about giving ourselves a year or two to get to know how being attached is. He didn't want me to feel forced and end up into an unhappy relationship and I didn't want him to feel the pain to end a relationship for a first timer. We are helping each other in this relationship. I love his idea of having a family with a kid or two and living peacefully everyday but we cannot rush things. He has a business to succeed; I have my career to maintain as the perfect singer. All we need now is time.  
>I sigh again. I almost forgot, I have to attend Natsume's family conference this coming Friday. This will be an official introduction to the family. I am sure they will ask about my family background and career, this is the Hyuuga household we are talking about. What if they have connection with the government and decided to search up my family background? If it's Hotaru, she will be able to do it.<p>

Will they?

I requested for a two days break on Thursday and Friday to prepare for the family conference. Natsume took me for Kimono shopping and an afternoon date on Thursday. I decided to stay over at his house and Youichi tagged along.

"It's tonight huh?" I mumbled to myself after waking up in the morning on Natsume's bed.

Today is Friday, the day that I am not looking forward to. The family conference seems like a crazy nightmare soon to come. _You can do it, Mikan!_ I drag myself off the bed and head to the attached bathroom to wash up. I wore a simple knee length summer dress and a pair of high heeled sandals. Natsume's room is on the second floor, Aoi's on the first. His parents live in another mansion not far from here. This clearly states how rich they are. I make my way down the stairs and head towards the kitchen for food. Time check, 9.45am.

"Good morning milady, would you like some blueberry pancake or strawberry waffles for today's breakfast?" One of the maid asked when I step into the dining room.

"Waffles please, where is Natsume and my brother? And Aoi? I didn't see them around."

"Milady, they are currently out and Master say he needed to get something done, he will be back to join you for lunch. Would you like to have a cup of coffee or do you prefer tea?"

"Any tea that you find suitable will do. I'm going to make a few calls, I will be back soon."

"Yes, milady." The maid bowed and head back into the kitchen door.

I settled myself in the living room and took out my blackberry to call Natsume.

"_The number you have just called is currently busy. Please try again later._"

Maybe he is on the phone talking about business. I call Youichi next.  
><em><br>toot toot….toot toot…_ "_Yes ma'am_?"

"Where are you now this early in the morning?"

"_I'm accompanying Aoi to run some errands for her family conference tonight. Shopping, to be exact. Are you alone at home? Where's Hyuuga?"_

"He is out too. And no, I am not alone at home. Are you coming home for lunch with Aoi?"

_"Yeah we are."_

"Alright then, enjoy your shopping."

I decided to text Natsume instead.

**TO: Natsume Hyuuga  
>FROM: Mikan Sakura Yukihara<br>RE: Good morning?**

**I can't get through, keeps saying you are on the line, busy. Miss you this morning, look forward to having lunch with you this afternoon. Be back soon! Youchi and Aoi will be joining us too!**

**Lots of love,**  
><strong>Mikan.<strong>

I clicked send and headed back to the dining room for my breakfast.

*****  
>Natsume replied a little later than expected. Time check, 11.45am.<p>

**TO: Mikan Sakura  
>FROM: Natsume Hyuuga<br>RE: RE: Good morning?**

**Managing business calls, sorry about that. I miss you too. I'm leaving the office now, see you soon.**

**Receiving love,**  
><strong>Natsume<strong>

I instantly smiled when I read his message. A call suddenly came in and it was Hotaru.

"What's up Hotaru?"

"Are you coming tonight to the conference?"

"Yes I am." I answered firmly.

"Have you ever thought about them doing background checks on you?"

"To be honest Hotaru, that thought came to me one day ago."

"Then I shall tell you, they have done it. Unexpectedly good results." I can almost see her smirk over the other line.

"Unexpectedly good results? I don't get you Hotaru, details please."

"Details will come tonight. I have more work to do. See you around."

Now she set me curious about these unexpected results. What can my family background surprise anyone in the Hyuuga household?

The front door opened, Youichi and Aoi have returned with lots of shopping bags.

"Woah Aoi, shopping spree? Where does the money come from?"

"Oh, haha! I went a little overboard I guess. Changing of season."

"You are totally attracted by the new arrivals signage." Youichi murmured.

Aoi eyed him and blushed. I giggled.

"Milady, lunch will be ready soon, would you like us to organize your bags?"

"Yes please, thank you very much." Aoi replied.

We sat in the living room listening to Aoi's fashion talk while waiting for Natsume to come home.

It was 1pm when he opens the front door. I walk to the door and welcome him.

"Welcome home Natsume"

"I'm back, Mikan." Said Natsume and I gave him a peck on the lips and smiled.

The family conference is held in Natsume parent's mansion. All women in the Hyuuga household wear a kimono for internal formal events like the family conference. I wore a white base long sleeve kimono decorated with pink sakura flowers and a red obi to go with. The design was chosen by Natsume himself and I chose the obi color to suit him. Never in my life had I worn a kimono to a party. The only time I do is for an album promotion. It was a little uncomfortable and restriction of movements. Natsume park swiftly at the mansion garden, it seems like we are not early. Lots of flashy cars are parked around us.

"Are we late?" I check the time on the dashboard, 7.35pm.

"We are not late; the party starts at 8pm." Aoi answered from the passenger seats behind.

"Shall we get inside?" I ask again.

Natsume nodded and we go off the car. Natsume came beside and escorted me to the front door. Two servants bowed to us and an older man stood by inside the house and smiled to us.

"Glad to have you back young master. Milord is expecting you in the reception hall." He bowed and was surprised to see me.

"This must be Lady Mikan, please to meet you; I am Satomi, the Head butler of the Hyuuga Mansion."

The three of us was surprised that Satomi-san knows my name. They must have really looked me up. I look up to Natsume and he is sort of angry. Maybe he figured out that the family will dig up my background?

"Let's go Natsume, I'm sure your parents are expecting you." I hold his hand and smiled.

"I bet they looked Mikan up. This is too much." Aoi talks softly enough for the both of us to hear as we walk deeper into the mansion.

"Hotaru called me earlier this afternoon and told me that the Hyuuga had looked up my family background." I replied.

"WHAT?!" Aoi shrieked and realized she was too loud. "Oops, sorry!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natsume holds my hand tighter.

"It wasn't something major. I grew up in an orphanage so it is not something interesting enough to keep it a secret and both of my parents died in a car accident. But Hotaru said they received unexpected results. Now I'm curious."

"We shall see." Natsume mumbled as we enter through a big double door into the reception hall.

Immediately, I caught everyone's attention. Especially those gossip girls. Related, not related.

_"Who is she to hold Natsume's hand?"  
>"That kimono is ruined by her."<br>"She must be the girl he chose!"  
>"Is she a prostitute? "<br>"Oh come on, someone get her out of here, she look out of place!"  
>"A gold digger? "<em>

I am okay with insults, I will not waste energy being angry at these rude people, and they don't deserve my time and energy. But Natsume was different, he was almost at 85% anger level.

"Calm down Natsume, they don't deserve our attention. I am sure they will regret someday saying those about me." Natsume look at me with sympathy.

"Brother, Mikan is right, let us greet our parents first." Said Aoi while eyeing those gossiping proud girls.  
>We spot their parents near the drinks section, they saw us immediately. I bowed 90 degree as in respect to Natsume's parents.<p>

"Father, this is Mikan Sakura, my girlfriend and wife to be." I blushed when Natsume say wife to be.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, I am Mikan Sakura, please take good care of me." I bowed again.

Mrs. Hyuuga is holding her laughter behind her fan and smirked at his son.

"Mum, what is it so funny about Mikan that you have to hold your laughter back?" Aoi said solemnly.

"My son, you sure are desperate. We can always make a deal again."

"I agree my dear, Natsume sure is desperate."

"Father, Mother, I'm being serious here. Is time for me to settle down and I believe you have done something unnecessary to Mikan." Natsume frowned.

Both of them regain their composure and become serious about what Natsume just said.

"Unnecessary you say, she should be thankful we have done that for her. Satomi! The papers!" said .

I don't like this is going. Are they thinking that I am not fit to become Natsume's wife because of my family background?

"Mr. Hyuuga, the papers. says he will come visit you after the family conference." Said Satomi softly, handling a manila envelope.

"Dear, shall we go into the small room next door to talk more? I am sure Satomi can take care of the reception." Satomi bowed and went away.

We all moved into a small quiet room next to the reception room. Just how big is the Hyuuga mansion? Only five of us in the quiet room, waiting for to talk. I was all tensed up.

"Mikan Sakura." called suddenly.

"Yes!"

"Relaxed. I can reassure you is not bad news. I assume Hotaru told you about what we did?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, listen carefully to what I have to say next. This concern you too Natsume, pay attention."

I gulped. Natsume held my hand again and giving me courage.

**The following was said, I think typing what is written is better to understand.**

**Profile of Mikan Sakura and family background.**

Name:** Mikan Sakura YUKIHARA  
><strong>Name of Family belonged to:** YUKIHARA  
><strong>Age:** 20  
><strong>Blood Type: **O  
><strong>Date of Birth:** 1 JANUARY XXXX  
><strong>Country of Birth: **JAPAN  
><strong>Nationality: **JANPANESE  
><strong>Height:** 160cm **Weight:** 46kg  
><strong>Health situation: **Lost memories when 12 years old.**

Family background. (Related family found is included.)

Father: **Izumi YUKIHARA (DIED IN XXXX. REASON: CAR ACCIDENT)**  
>Mother: <strong>Yuka Azumi (DIED IN XXXX. REASON: CAR ACCIDENT)<br>**Siblings: **NONE**  
>Grandfather: <strong>Nonno YUKIHARA(DIED OF HEART ATTACK)<strong>  
>Grandmother: <strong>Yuri Sakura YUKIHARA(DIED OF OLD AGE)<strong>  
>Uncle: <strong>Kazumi YUKIHARA<br>**Cousin: **Youichi** **HIJIRI (CHILD OF YUKA AZUMI COUSIN)**

**-END OF RESULTS-**

"Yukihara…Yukihara…Where have I heard that name before." Natsume thought deeply.

"The deceased Grandpa Yukihara? Or Uncle Yukihara? Is it THAT Yukihara?" Aoi ask scratching her head.

"Yes, is that Yukihara." Answered and giggled.

Yukihara. Since when am I born with a name of Yukihara. I don't have a birth certificate to begin with, I don't remember having one. I am confused and overwhelmed.

"OMG, Mikan I can't believe you are a Yukihara!" Aoi jumped on me and hug me tightly.

"Should I be happy or should I be worried?" I ask. The four of them look at me.

"Why did you ask?" looks at me sadly.

"I didn't know I lost my memories when I was 12. I don't recall the looks and names of my birth parents. I don't remember any of my childhood times. I only can remember I'm Mikan Sakura, the one that love to sing and grows up in an orphanage with my step-brother and my parents died in a car accident... What have I…been doing my whole life?" I cried, badly. I ran out of the room, running away to where my legs will take me. I ended up in a big garden full of lilies.

Never in my life have I felt so lost. Why haven't I thought about what my parents looks like? And who are they?

I stood in front of a silent water fountain and the whole garden is quiet. Sound of footsteps came from behind me, I turned around and a man looks like in his 30s stop right in front of me. I wipe my tears away with the sleeve of my kimono.

"I was glad that you lost your memories when you were 12 years old." That man said.

"Huh? What ar.."

"If not, you wouldn't be happy now. You will be living in sadness instead." That man continued.

"Izumi eloped with your mother 23 years ago. Yuka was from a normal class family. They fell in love but your grandfather didn't approve of Yuka's family background. 3 years later, I finally found Izumi and Yuka had already gave birth to you. I visited your family occasionally especially on your birthday."

That man pat my head.

"My brother was happy because he has you and Yuka." That man smiled.

My brother. He said my brother, so I assume he is my uncle?!

"You are my uncle, am I correct?"

He didn't reply, he just smiles.

"The tragic accident was hard on you when you were 12. You cried everyday and one day you fainted and that's when you lost the part of your memory, it seems like you chose to forget about them. "

"I am the head of the Yukihara family now, I would like you and Hijiri to come back and live with me. I want to help my brother to give what a father should give to his children. Will you return your name as a Yukihara for the sake of your uncle?"

He gave a sad smile.

"Uncle…Why didn't you come for me when mum and dad passed away?"

"Your grandfather was the reason why I am late for 8 years."

I seem to understand. Grandpa was the one that disapprove dad to marry mum, hence the child is also a disgrace to the Yukihara.

"Do not think that you have tainted the Yukihara name. You have not. Please come back."**  
><strong>


End file.
